


When the Beauty turned into the Beast

by thebonnietomyclyde



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonnietomyclyde/pseuds/thebonnietomyclyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even a man who is pure in heart,<br/>And says his prayers by night<br/>May become a Wolf when the Wolfbane blooms<br/>And the Moon is full and bright..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Beauty turned into the Beast

_Two years before_

 

He kicked the door to the rooftop open and ran to the edges of the building. He couldn't care the least about the cold night wind slicing his cheeks or whether someone could spot his figure in the dark. He knew their eyes wouldn't follow him for long, not at the speed he was planning to go.

As soon as he reached the very last few centimetres of the building he crouched down and took impulse before jumping to the next rooftop, two meters below the other. He landed safely and repeated the scene through the rest of the block. He ran over metallic roofs that belonged to the few houses around, not caring about the loud noise his feet made at the impacts; he jumped and climbed on the walls with surprising easiness. Reaching the end of the block, he took a turn to his left and kept on running aimlessly; the only thing he knew was that he needed to get away of the apartment complex.

He was angry. Really angry. And there was no way he was going to control himself this time.

Who did that kid think he was? Some kind of demigod or something? How come he managed to step over all of them? Over him?! What about his hard work and the struggles he had to pass through to get to where he is now? Did they mean nothing? Apparently so, because that kid appeared out of nowhere and stood as tall as the rest of them in the line!

Gritting his teeth, he only ran faster, harder; his steps could have made more noise if he wasn't because a very little part of his subconscious told him he needed to be quiet now. If he didn't he was only going to attract more attention than necessary.

_I'm never going to like him._

His thoughts finally settled and he swore to himself he was going to keep that promise.

Looking up at the sky, he saw the moon close to her zenith. It was time.

He had already spotted the cliff between the buildings several meters in front of him. Closing the gap with long steps, he didn't think twice as he fell down to the ground carelessly. He knew he would suffer no harm.

And so, as his feet touched the pavement beneath him and steadied his body, and the ground shook slightly as it took the remaining strenght of the fall, he changed of direction and crossed the street, and turned right, and disappeared into the night as he sped up further away from the center of the city.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of it all. He needed to run away. And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I have just started. Lol.  
> I suck at both intros and staying committed to my works but, let's see if that can change over time.  
> English is not my first language and this chapter is unbeta'd. I'm in need of one tbh.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
